


All My Dreams, They Pivot and Slip

by sobermeup



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha Miles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Omega Kerry, Scenting, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9043817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobermeup/pseuds/sobermeup
Summary: Kerry is sad, Miles is sad that he's sad, they cuddle. It's just a drabble...





	

Being alone in a hotel room sucked ass. Especially when your boyfriend has gone home already, and his not there to scent with you before going to sleep. Being away from his alpha suck ass, especially when he's close to his heat. Scenting with Miles became a bedtime tradition when Kerry starting having anxiety about the fans. 

Kerry knows that he's not as attractive as some of his coworkers. He doesn't have the prowess of the silent, icy Alpha Ryan. He doesn't have the doe eyed look of sweet Omega Chris. He's... flabby. Sure Miles would write essays about how much he loves Kerry's body, but that doesn't mean Kerry loves it. And, his candy scent, the Sour Patch Kids scent that Miles swears down he loves, but Kerry doesn't believe him. He sometimes wishes he were like Blaine. He's seen Miles look at Blaine. He knows Miles wouldn't ever do anything with anyone but him, but he's seen Miles appreciate Blaine's body. It makes him have more anxiety that only Miles' woodsy, smokey scent can settle. 

The fans... they're nice enough, but... They don't praise him like Burnie, or draw fanart of him like Michael and Gavin. He's just afraid that under all that praise there are comments about his... chubby... his stomach, and he hates it. He knows that people talk about it, he just knows it. 

His thoughts are interrupted by -

**_This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles_ **  
**_Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel's_ **  
**_Real country-ass nigga, let me play with his_ -**

He answers his phone and sniffles. 

"Yeah? 'llo?" 

"Ker'? You alright babe? My- my chest kept tightening, and I miss you, and something felt wrong. Are you okay?"

Kerry wants to cry. His alpha, _his mate_. He sniffles again. 

"I miss you. Wanna' scent. You're not here." 

Miles sighs. 

"I'm so sorry, lovely. I wish I was there. I miss you too. You're coming home tomorrow thought. Right? You sound like you're gonna' cry. Please don't cry, Ker'. I- you know I can't handle it when you cry. I can't handle it when you're in my arms and crying, please don't make me deal with it over the phone. I can't wipe away your tears." 

Kerry blinks away his tears, or tries to at least, and he sniffles again. He turns over to his other side. 

"Gonna need so much scenting, Miles." 

"I know, I know. I won't let you go for hours. What's it this time, hmm? Did something happen, or do I gotta show you again?" 

" _Miles_."

"Well, you're heat is soon, isn't it? I'll just show you then. We can just scent when you get home."

 

And they do exactly that. Miles grins as he breathes in the tart candy scent from Kerry's hair. He fucking loves that Kerry's scent is his favorite candy. He knows that Kerry wishes he had a sweet cupcake scent like Ashley, or a sugary, maple scent like Barbara. Kerry is so self conscious about his... everything. As his Alpha, it kills Miles. He wants Kerry to be as comfortable, and as happy as he can be. He tries to hard to make him happy. It saddens him that he's so hateful towards himself. 

Kerry sighs happily as he ungracefully pushes his nose against Miles' neck. He settles in the bed and just soaks in Miles' scent. He's smelling very fire smoke-y, he smells like that when he's frustrated. Kerry can't focus on that because it starts to shift to freshly cut wood. Kerry's heart flutters. 

"I love you too." 

The soft whisper catches Miles off guard. He knows that he's unlike most people and he really has a group of scents not just one. As his mood and thoughts shift, as does his scent. 

Kerry breathes in Miles' scent and sighs happily. Maybe everything will be okay.


End file.
